


Let It Go

by DeAngeloDarlingx



Series: YouTuber SongFics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeAngeloDarlingx/pseuds/DeAngeloDarlingx





	Let It Go

It was a beautiful day in Florida. Dan Howell was sitting at the piano is his hotel room.  He didn't have a performance today so he decided to practice playing Let It Go from the movie Frozen. He started playing and just then, Carrie Fletcher, who was staying with Dan began to sing.

* * *

 

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen._  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_and it looks like I'm the Queen_

* * *

 

And then Tyler Oakley began to sing as well.

* * *

 

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in;_  
_Heaven knows I've tried_

* * *

 

Carrie then resumed singing.

* * *

 

 _Don't let them in,_  
_don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel,_

 _don't let them know_  
_Well now they know_

* * *

 

She and Tyler started singing in unison.

* * *

 

 _Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_  
_what they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on._  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

* * *

 

Tyler then sang again.

* * *

 

 _It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_

* * *

 

Dan then joined in.

* * *

 

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_  
_I'm free_

* * *

 

Carrie then took the chorus.

* * *

 

 _Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

* * *

 

Tyler and Carrie then sang the bridge in a powerful crescendo.

* * *

 

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

* * *

 

Dan joined them for the final chorus.

* * *

 

 _Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_

 _Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_


End file.
